Birthday Girl
by Lilitu Nightmare
Summary: Its Jenny's birthday and secrets are about to be unleashed. Title sucks...
1. The Gift

**Ok, this is my very first fanfic. I know some parts are gonna have some issues, and that is because I wrote this on my phone while I was at school. I hope it turns out well, and I will update it frequently! By the way, my muse has something to say!****  
**

_Kiada:_

* * *

**Zaps POV**  
_Bleeeep... Bleeeeeep... Bleeeeeeeep... _  
Jenny installed an alarm somewhere in my room and I can never locate it. It is loud enough to wake a hibernating bug boy. I hopped out of bed so the alarm would at least be quiet. Once the loud obnoxious noise became quiet, I settled back down in bed.  
_1 minute_  
_2 minutes_  
_3 minutes_  
"Zaaaap!" An all to familiar voice hollered next to me. I decided to ignore Tung for the time being.  
"Jenny said I can lick your face if you don't get up, like right now." I propped my self up on my elbows to glare at the frog boy. Tung just stood there, unbothered by my glares.  
"I'm getting up" I sigh as I get up and start down my check list. Get rid of the frog.

_Check_.

I stood up and grabbed his collar and drug him to the door. As per usual, I hissed at him, telling him to stay out of my room and I drop kicked him away.  
_**"ZAP, IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR SELF DOWN HERE IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES, NO MORE BUG WASHING FOR YOU- FOR A WEEK!"**_ Dex's voice shouted over the intercom. I smirked as I put on a shirt, grabbed the small box on my desk and slowly started to make my way to the lab with a smirk on my face.

* * *

**Jenny's POV**  
Zap had finally figured out how to make the alarm in his room stop, so I sent Tung up. Tung came back about 10 minutes later looking unhappy, so Dex grabbed the intercom and shouted into it. It was a threat about no bug washing for a week. As I had thought, Zap enter the room 7 minutes later. Dex stood up and started giving Zap a verbalized beating. The differences between the two was obvious, one laid back while the other is always "go, go, go!". I couldn't help but smile and watch them. Dex's face had turned to the same color as his suit, and was waving his arms above his head like a mad man. The thing is, he really was a mad man. I shook my head then turned my attention to Zap. His shirt was messy, there was no gel in his hair and his eyes were still a sparkly ocean blue. Tung came over and caught me staring. He chuckled as he elbowed me in the side. I growled and pushed him away from me, making him laugh uncontrollably. Zap and Dex turned to look at Tung to see what he was laughing at. I could feel my face turn a bright shade of crimson. Tung laughed on as I turned back to my work and scowled at an invisible spec of dust on my glove.

"Well, now that we are all down here, its Jenny's birthday and I have a gift for her!" Dex grinned triumphantly as he presented a long blue box with a pink bow on it. He had obviously put alot of work into the box itself. I giggled as I took the box from him and set it down carefully. The box looked really nice and I didn't want Dex to feel bad, so I carefully removed bow and took the lid off of the present.

"I made it myself!" Dex beamed once again, triumphantly, as I pulled a dress from the box. The dress was a deep blue with a pink belt around the wait. There was a pair matching shoes as well.

"Woah, Dex!" Tung half shouted "That's cool, but I think she'll like what I got!" I spotted Zap shaking his head out of the corner of my eye as Tung began to rummage through a bag. Almost just as happy as Dex was, he presented me with a special wrench I had been wanting for a while. Everyone else looked very shocked to see that Tung didn't give me something gross _(Last year he gave me an ant and cheese burrito...)_. I, most of all. I set the wrench down next to my other tools and turned back to Tung.  
"I really want to tha-" I started to say  
"Hold on a sec, Jenny, I have something for you too." a silky voice interrupted, making my face turn red again.

It seem like forever to make me turn to look at him. When I did manage to turn, he was right there, in front of me, holding a simple brown box up to me. I took the box, even though I was really embarrassed, and opened it. Inside this simple little box, was a clip for my hair. This clip had a blue diamond gear and pink gemmed wrench fixed onto it. I didn't even realize that my jaw hung wide open as I stood there and stared at the pretty object. It was like Tung's and Dex's gifts combined together. I almost dropped the box as I dug it out and pinned it into my hair. Zap grinned his really goofy grin, then stood off to the side so Dex could be overly triumphant father with "the best gift ever" again. With a big sigh, I scooped up the gift Dex had given me and ran off to my room.

* * *

**No POV**

Jenny stared into the mirror, and what she saw didn't look like her.

"Its really pretty, I wonder where he got it." She muttered as she ran her fingers over the gear. Giving a big sigh, she spun around and opened the door, only to find nothing. No floor, no light. Just an empty void.

"Waaaa-?" Jenny shrieked and slammed her door shut. "I must be dreaming, thats it, just a dream!"

Slowly, she slid the door open again. Once again she shrieked, only this time, it was because Zap was standing there.

"Umm, are you okay?" His voice seemed faint and distant "You look like you've seen a ghost!" His big grin disappeared shortly after that, when he saw she wasn't exactly responding. Zap looked at her with concern and took ahold of her shoulders and shook her a bit. Still nothing.

* * *

**Yay! First chapter!**

**_Kiada:_** "HIII! Hurry up and get writing! PLEASE REVIEW!"


	2. Wake-up!

**Yay! Second chapter! Whats up with Jenny? Yay!**

_**Kiada:**_"And everyone thinks I'm nuts... HII! Valkyrie doesn't own this shoooww!"

* * *

**Jenny's POV**

_I could see him looking worried. I saw him shake me and get no response. How was I just able to stand there and stare at him like an idiot? The look on his face was obviously horrified as he picked me up bridal style and began to run. Where he was headed didn't seem to phase me. I just was lying there in his arms, staring straight up. _

_"Oh Zap, why are you panicking?" I could feel the words forming in my head to say, but they wouldn't come out. I tried to speak again but ended up feeling frustrated. Just when I was going to try to speak again, Zap set me on a cot in the infirmary and began to franticly shout into his communicator. I couldn't even make out the words he was saying. Before, his voice faint and far away, but now he is mute. _

_Whats wrong with me? _

* * *

**Zap's POV**

Dex sends me up to check on Jenny and I find her just standing there in the dress that Dex gave her. She looked really pale, like she was scared or something like that. She didn't respond to anything I did. So, what did I do? I panicked. My mind shot through 10 different things to do, and left me with the option of taking her to the infirmary. As I set her down on the cot I stared up my communicator to call Dex. He was not going to like this.

* * *

**Tung's POV **

Dex was humming happily as he ate his breakfast. I bet it was because of the dress that he gave Jenny. By the way she acted, the clip that was given to her by that buggy asshole had been the best gift. Besides, I got her something she actually use! They got her clothes! I frowned at the thought of Zap and Jenny kissing and - ugh.

_**That was something even I can't imagine.**_

Sure, I have a mega-crush on her, but I didn't need to be thinking of her like-like that! I shook my head fiercely to be rid of the horrible thought. Zap was also my best friend. I couldn't hurt either of them. But, of course no one thinks that I'm smart. They all think I'm a frog boy that was exiled from his home planet. Well I'm not, and that is just gonna be their downfall! With my murderous thoughts in mind, I spun around to go out the door and mental slapped myself for those thoughts. Dex sent Zap off about 10 minutes ago. He hadn't come back yet. So, Dex was pacing. I was about to go out the door again, when Dex's communicator flipped open and Zap's panicked voice yelled through, saying something about Jenny being 'out'. Dex moved faster than a fat kid running after an ice cream truck.

Someone or something had done something to Jenny. I felt my heart sink as the realization hit me. Before I knew it, I was standing next to Dex in the infirmary, looking at a very pale unmoving Jenny.

"Oh my- i-is she..." Dex voice squealed as his eyes began to tear up. He began to worry like crazy on Zap, so I approached the cot she was laying in. I pick up her wrist and took off the glove so I could search for a pulse. It was there so, I gave a sigh in relief. Dex's shrieks began to annoy me so, I turned around and glared at them.

"She's paralyzed." I growled bluntly. "She won't die from it either!"

"Since when were you an expert?" Zap had begun to tear up too.

"Argh! Not you too!" I snapped, starting to get mad. "I'm not hiding anymore!" I was mad, and didn't care that I was giving up my identity. I ripped off my facade necklace and felt myself begin to change. I was almost as tall as Zap, if not taller. I was lanky in build and had a head full of forest green hair. My face was dotted with freckles and had big red eyes. Dex fainted and Zap paled like he had seen a ghost. once he got ahold of himself, he began to ask me questions.

"Okay, your obviously not a frog, so what are you?"

"I'm a frog, just more human than frog."

"Okay... Then what is you name?"

"Tung."

"Is it really?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

I frowned heavily at this question. "My given name, if that is what you are wanting, is Alex." I scowled at my name, saying in a venomous way.

"Okay, then Alex, how old are -"

"STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS LIKE I'M A CRIMINAL!" Zap flinched at my outburst, and that made me feel bad. "*Sigh* I'm the same age as Jenny, my given name is Alexander Ray Flavoy, I'm a frog-human hybrid from some planet off somewhere that I can't even remember, my favorite color is blue, I like star flies, I have a Executive master's degree, am related to Dex in some strange way, and I have a bad habit of cracking awfully dirty jokes. Is there anything else you want to know about me?" Zap just shook his head, looking horrified. "Good." And with that I turned back to Jenny to search for the cause of her paralyses.

* * *

**Yay! I finished it! This is chapter 2! Im sorry they aren't longer! I am only a kid, just remember that!**

_Kiada: _"Well, get a move on! Please review! And don't forget to check out Valkyrie's other story, _Belonging!"_


	3. Who is Crazy? Tung is!

**Chapter 3! So, Tung isn't really Tung! Sooo, what now? Why is Jenny ****paralyzed? An yes, Alex is OC. I had to change some things around because I am starting to get really dirty minded from this. I don't not own Dex hamilton, but I do own Alex.**

_Kiada: "_ON WITH THE STORY! HII! Oh, WARNING, ALEX AND I ARE RELATED! MWAHAHAHA!"

**Really? Seriously? **

_Kiada: _"Yup, he is my BIG brother! BEWARE!"

* * *

**Jenny's POV**

_I haven't ever seen a scenario that confused me at much as what I had seen. Tung took my glove to check my pulse. Then he turned into a rugged looking guy with green hair. It looked like he and Zap were yelling at each other. 'Tung' turned back to me after a minute or two, letting me see his face. He had big red eyes, and a lot of hair. I couldn't move or say something, so when he started to push on my pressure points, I couldn't scream at him. I felt a strange butterfly feeling in my gut when he snaked his fingers around the back side of my neck. This time when he pushed on the pressure point, my body jolted upward. It obviously startled 'Tung' because he jump backwards just like he would as a short, fat creature. _

_Even though, he had managed to make me move, I was still unable to do a thing. 'Tung' looked as if he was pondering on this. Then, as if a light bulb had appeared over his head, he lit up and reached for me once more._

* * *

**Zap's POV**

Alex was checking Jenny like she was some medical patient and I found it infuriating. He had no right to touch her, at all, even if he was trying to help her! I was fuming, but I stopped and realized I was being a possessive asshole, over something I didn't even own. Ugh! What if he decided to crack one of his awful jokes? Then what would I do?

"Oi, Zap, you look like your gonna pass out from over thinking." Alex called over his shoulder as he walked by me. "What you should be thinking about is the hair pin you gave her, or is that what you were thinking about?" Alex leaned close enough to me for his warm breath to come in contact with my ear. I just growled and pushed him away. He grinned and walked back over to Jenny, reaching for her once again. This time when he turned back around, he was holding the pin that I had given to Jenny.

"Hey, what are you-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence because Alex threw the pin on the floor with all his might, smashing it to small pieces. "What the hell, Tun-Alex?!" I yelled angrily giving him an angry bug glare.

"That was why she was paralyzed my friend. As awesome and pretty as that little trinket may be, if you look at the DNA crap for her system, she cannot come into contact with diamonds!" Alex laughed heartily, as if smashing the hair pin was nothing. I just continued to glare and fold my arms across my chest. "Oh, Zap." Alex chuckled and slowly walked towards me.

"You know that Dex is gonna have your hide for hiding this from us?" I growled as he got closer. He just smiled, and pinned me to the wall.

* * *

**No POV** **(Woo! Zap is gonna get some trouble!)**

'Tung' or Alex, pinned Zap up against the wall, and grinned like a maniac. The ravenett struggled to get out of the others grasp, but to no avail. Zap tried to kick Alex, but only got laughed at, and thrown over the frogs shoulder. 'Tung' or Alex, looked at the sleeping Jenny and Dex, then bolted from the room.

The frog tossed his captive on the floor before locking the door.

"What the fuck?!" Zap shrieked as he began to crawl away from his deranged kidnapper. Alex grabbed the other by the shirt and pulled him into a rough, sloppy kiss. Disgusted and horrified, Zap tried to pull away. Once Alex had let go of him, and smirked evilly.

"WHAA- OH GOD- HELP MEE!" Zap shrieked and pulled his knees up to his chest in some form of a way to protect himself. Alex just smirked at the reaction and leaned against the wall.

* * *

**Oh... Kay... Tell me Kiada, you don't do stuff like that do you?**

****_Kiada: _"He and I are a lot alike! *Grins evilly*"

**Oh shite... Well, I'm gonna be in the same boat as Zap here in a sec! Gotta ru- WHA!**

****_Kiada: "_*Giggle* run, run run, little girl!"


	4. Willyoubemygirlfriend?

**Chapter 4... Sorry it took so long. Iv'e been really busy with school and stuff for Christmas lately. I also changed some stuff in the story cause my muse wanted someone else to be her lover, not Zap. So without further interruption, here is the chapter. *****Stares at cast for split second* I** don't own Dex Hamilton, but I do own Alex. 

* * *

**No POV**

Zap had done nothing but sit in a corner and scream if someone came close all week. Jenny was starting to wonder what was going on. She hadn't seen 'Tung' all week, and Zap had gone nuts! Dex was bed ridden. He tried to get up many times, to Jenny's irritation. Zap tried to lock himself in his room, and wouldn't come out. It was heart breaking to the engineer. Jenny sighed as she twirled a piece of her hair between her finger tips. The habitat was very quiet without the boys running around. The silence was deafening and painful, so Jenny reached over to turn on her stereo, but froze on the spot.

"I can't do something loud with Dex resting." Jenny groaned to herself.

"You could always talk to me, ya know." A very masculine voice purred next to Jenny, making her jump out of her seat. The voice came from 'Tung', or who ever he was. Jenny's jaw dropped as she looked at him.

"Like what you see?" 'Tung' snickered, striking a pose. "It's Alex by the way."

"Ahh- well, umm.." Jenny began to blush fiercely as she tried to find the words to say. Alex smiled sweetly and held something out to her. She was still just standing there, being shocked, so Alex planted a quick kiss on her forehead, earning a loud shriek in response. Jenny flailed and step backwards, and started to fall. Alex caught her easily, and had her off her feet in his arms, bridal style. Jenny's face was getting hotter, if it was even possible. Alex smiled again as he set her down on the table. Jenny just took a deep breath to calm her nerves. It didn't work, because someone put there hand on her thigh. She almost started to cry, but Alex wrapped a comforting arm around. 'Tung' or Alex would always give her hugs, and make her smile but doing something uneducated. Zap avoided her contact a lot. Jenny began to ponder on the 2 highly attractive males.

"Are you ok?" Alex spoke in a soft careful voice as he looked down at her with big concerned eyes. Jenny nodded slowly, keeping eye contact with the taller frog. "Well, I got you something." Alex took a step back and presented a small box with a gleeful smile. Inside the box was a gold Lapis Lazuli ring that made Jenny almost faint.

"I was wondering..." Alex's voice brought her out of her trance, "Will you, like- umm..." Alex was the one blushing this time. Seeing the crimson on his cheeks made her feel a little bit better. "Argh! Willyoubemygirlfriend?" Alex shrieked the last part hurriedly as his face turned the same shade as Dex's uniform. He was still holding the ring box outward, so Jenny took took it.

"What are you trying to ask me, Alex." Jenny purred in a low voice. Alex was hoping inside that she didn't know that half-lidded look and low voice really turned him on.

Alex took a deep breath and cooled down a little bit. "Will you be my girlfriend?" His voice was not very easy to hear, but Jenny heard it and smiled at the thought of the two of them being together. He would be her first boyfriend.

* * *

**Jenny's POV**

Alex was trying to ask me to be his girlfriend, in a manner that looked like he was proposing for marriage. I really felt sorry for him. He would probably treat me me better than Zap would. My thoughts made me almost slap myself. Zap was a good person.

"Of course I will!" I smiled a special smile for Alex and pulled him into an embrace. The ring was beautiful. It was gold and had some odd blue stone set into it. Alex's face had turn bright red and he was giggling, high with giddiness.

* * *

**OK! Chapter 4!, Short but all I can do right now, cause My lovely Muze has been only thinking of ways to kill my poor twin sister Faith.**

_Kiada: _"She dissed my picture."

**Oh, shut it. Reviews = Muze with happy- not killing my sister- thoughts!**

_Kiada: _"Ill bet people think the story is ruined by Alex now!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back! Im so sorry, I couldn't update, I was at a block.. I am trying my best to update it now.**

** (Edit!: ****Ok, I have been getting some things about me giving up on my stories. I am currently stuck on my stories, and cannot update any at this time. I also have work at school and home to be doing (failing my history class DX noooo!). For all that want this story updated, I shall work on it today! Todays date 16/5/13! I shall have an update for this story by 17-18/5/13! This story in particular will be given a bigger chapter! Thank you all.)**

No POV

Zap stayed huddled in a corner, seeming to fear for his life, screaming at any voice, noise, or contact near him. The light foot steps of another male stopped next Zap's own feet.

"You're pathetic." a gruff and drunken voice growled, stamping his foot dangerously close to the bug boy's head. The only response this earned was a choked whimper and the victim scrambling away from the offending foot. Alex slammed his boot into the back of Zap's head, causing him to curl back up into a ball. A scientist entered the room, as if on queue. The rough jab of a needle and a short lived shriek, then black.

"Make sure he doesn't come back this time!" Alex slurred as he tumbled towards the door. "I don't care what it takes anymore, just keep him away."

And with that, the drunk stumbled away from the room, and hoped to never go back there again.


End file.
